Modern razors usually include one or more blades disposed within a head or razor cartridge that is mounted on a handle. Each of the razor blades has a cutting edge that is contiguous with a shave plane. Some razors, referred to herein as razor assemblies, have a disposable cartridge while others have a handle and razor cartridge that are combined in a unitary razor assembly. Although a variety of configurations exist, razor cartridges typically include a housing made of a rigid plastic and one or more razor blades mounted in the housing. The housing often includes a cap portion and a seat portion, with the razor blades disposed between the cap and the seat portions. The cartridge may include a guard disposed forward of the razor blades, the cap is usually positioned aft of the razor blades.
The terms forward and aft, as used herein, define relative positions between the various components of a razor assembly. A component forward of the razor blades, for example, is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the component before it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is used in its intended cutting direction (e.g., a guard is typically disposed forward of the razor blades). Accordingly, a component aft of the razor blades, is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the component after it encounters the razor blades, when the razor assembly is used in its intended cutting direction. The guard and cap are usually provided to orient the position of a person's skin relative to the razor blades to optimize the performance of the razor blades during a shaving process.
One disadvantage of many current razor assemblies is that the razor blades are mounted in the razor cartridge at a fixed angle with respect to each other, thus it is important to the performance of the razor and the comfort of the user that the razor be maintained at the appropriate angular position with respect to the surface being shaved. Often, in using conventional razors of this type, each of the multiple blades engages the skin at relatively the same cutting angle. Thus, when shaving one's face or other body parts having non-uniform contours, if one of the razor blades engages the surface to be shaved at less than the optimal angular disposition with respect to the contours of skin, then it is likely that all of the razor blades will engage the skin at approximately the same relative angle such that the quality of the overall shave may be less than optimal.
Another disadvantage of many current razor cartridges is that most razor cartridges have a substantial body portion or housing surrounding the razor blades which can cause, or at least make it difficult, to prevent the build up of shaving debris between the razor blades. When shaving long hair with a conventional razor cartridge, this problem of accumulated build-up can be exacerbated.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a multiple blade razor cartridge that improves over, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.